


游泳洞 Swimming Hole

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Intersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 帶卡/ 雙性/ 指交/ 蹭蹭就好現AU高中生，但是這個設定其實沒什麼用的低級趣味PWP
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	游泳洞 Swimming Hole

帶土把手指從那片溫熱又柔韌的濕地裡抽出來。不只是指頭和粗硬的指關節，就連掌心都被那片濕地裡面湧出來的水沾濕，沾得皮膚都濕亮亮的，又很黏滑。他的動作很慢，像是存心在逗弄什麼無害的小動物似的，退到入口的時候，突然在很淺的地方扣了一下，卡卡西就從唇齒間發出一聲很小的悶哼，從那個地方流出更多的水——他剛剛高潮的時候也是這樣，從翹起的陰莖和藏在腿間那個窄緊的小洞裡面流了很多水出來，整個人蜷在帶土的懷裡抖得很厲害，好像青澀的身體沒辦法承受這種過激的快感一樣，腰彈動著，高潮時候幾乎停止呼吸，微張著嘴，眼神茫然又癡迷地望著帶土，大腿內側不受控制地抽搐，用下面把帶土的兩根手指絞得很緊很緊。

學校的頂樓空地除了水塔以外，只有一間荒廢的儲藏室，用來堆放汰換的掃具。入口門上的五金已經十分老舊，不費一番力氣就很難推開，因此只要不是午休或掃地時間，幾乎沒有人會經過。即使是這樣，卡卡西還是很克制，從頭到尾，幾乎都沒有發出什麼聲音。他本來就是很能忍耐的個性，再加上總是戴著口罩，露出一雙彷彿睡不飽的眼睛，給人某種難以親近的疏離感。可是也是這樣的卡卡西，會把口罩拉下來隨便帶土親吻，用氤氳著水氣的眼神盯著他，在帶土耳邊發出只有他才能聽到的聲音，還用下面那個沒有人知道的、脆弱又敏感的器官吞嚥他的手指。

只要想到這裡，帶土就很難控制自己不去粗暴對待卡卡西。把手指插得前所未有的深，只剩下指頭根部留在外頭；抽插的時候，拇指一邊按揉外面微微鼓起的地方，激起卡卡西的顫抖和喘息，直到卡卡西高潮的時候也沒有立刻拔出來，而是繼續勾動著延長那種滅頂的快感，感受裡面湧出的水流和綿長的擠壓感，然後想像現在在卡卡西身體裡面的是自己硬得發痛的陰莖。

那種瀰漫而上的窒息感終於退去一些，卡卡西才回過神，伸手攬過帶土的脖子，懶洋洋地和他接吻。

他們坐在頂樓的水泥地上，帶土跪坐在卡卡西面前，將卡卡西困在儲藏室的牆面和自己的身體之間。卡卡西背靠著牆，跨坐在帶土的身上，整個人都軟成一灘，要不是帶土現在攬著他的腰，他就要直接滑到地上了。

「這麼舒服嗎？」帶土親著他的耳朵，「你的裡面一直動……」

「嗯，很舒服……帶土好厲害，」卡卡西小聲說，感覺到帶土把他摟得更緊了。

認識這麼久以來，帶土表達情緒的方式一直都很直接；喜愛的時候、傷心的時候、懊喪或憤怒的時候，一眼就能從他臉上觀察出來。卡卡西認為，帶土大概是誤會他是那從做的時候特別坦率的類型；不過只有卡卡西知道，只要在這時候說出「喜歡」或是「舒服」之類的話，帶土就會露出特別開心的神情，黑色的眼睛都在發亮，好像小狗在沙發底下找到了最喜歡的玩具。為了能多看看帶土這個樣子，卡卡西覺得就算誠實一點也不會怎麼樣。

他們親了很久才分開。帶土喜歡接吻，他們很常這樣，在操場樹林、部活室後頭、在模糊的陰影裡接吻。可是每次親的時候，帶土的表現都毛躁的像是第一次，不僅嘴唇貼過來的時候談不上溫柔，舌頭勾纏的動作也有點蠻橫的意味。

卡卡西低下頭，帶土勃起的陰莖漲成深色，很有存在感地貼著他的大腿。卡卡西抿著嘴唇往前貼近一些，已經被手指操的很柔軟的小洞貼上帶土的性器，動了一下腰。

「……喂！」帶土果然咬牙切齒地掐住他的腰，眼睛發紅，「笨蛋卡卡西、不要再亂動了！」

「……那要怎麼辦？你不是還沒射嗎……硬成這樣能去哪裡？」卡卡西反駁，然而他說這句話的時候其實沒什麼底氣，剛才不過是被帶土用手指玩了一會就完全沒辦法思考，在腦子裡一片混沌的情況下，自然沒有餘裕顧及帶土的情慾。懷著似乎是抱歉又不甘示弱的想法，卡卡西又湊近一些，不管帶土的抗議，下體貼著帶土就前後輕輕晃動起來，一手抓住他握在自己腰上的手腕，另一隻手不老實地從他沒紮好的襯衫裡摸上去，這才發現他在流汗。溽暑的陽光緩緩移動，從儲藏室的另一邊顯露出來，曬在帶土的背上，要是能看得見他的背，就能看到白色的制服被汗水浸濕，服貼在脊椎的長長凹陷和肌肉輪廓上，隨著粗重的呼吸微微起伏。

「那也不能——」

「……哎，又不是要你插進來，」卡卡西的聲音顯得有點無奈，不自覺又用上那種「連這題也不會做嗎」的語氣。他想了想，補充道：「而且也不會那麼容易就、那個啦。」

所以卡卡西自己也知道會怎樣……不對，應該說，他本來就應該比帶土還更清楚才對。這個認知令帶土更火大了；不只是因爲卡卡西夾著腿在帶土身上自顧自地騎他，還有那種無所謂的態度，搞得好像只有帶土一個人在為他緊張、在為他瞎操心一樣；可是同時又很爽……卡卡西的大腿纏著他的腰，左手伸到他的衣服裡去摸他，右手握著兩人的性器套弄，下面濕濡的小嘴隨著他擺腰的動作一下一下地啜吻著他、擠壓著他，偶爾露出裡頭微微張闔的粉紅色，看得帶土又興奮又氣的要命。他很重地掐了一把卡卡西的腰，然後握著他的腿把他按到自己身上，怒張的陰莖完全擠到那個小口前，模仿完全插入的動作，抵著兩片充血的肉瓣用力摩擦起來，把裡面的水抹得到處都是。

卡卡西因為帶土的動作輕喘，配合他的節奏擺腰，睫毛都濕漉漉的垂下來，白皙臉頰上的潮紅色一路蔓延到耳朵，再往下到脖子和胸口。卡卡西只脫掉了褲子，上半身還好好地裹在白色的校服裡。比起帶土那種刻意練了肌肉的結實感，卡卡西是屬於四肢比較修長的類型，合身的校服穿不出緊繃的線條。可是就算不用想也知道，那衣服和身體之間，此刻一定也是包著濕熱的空氣，連沒怎麼照顧的乳頭都硬起來，在材質實在不怎麼樣的布料上來回劃過。

帶土不著邊際地想到學校往年的游泳課，那個時候，卡卡西總是穿著整齊的校服，坐在池岸邊的階梯上看違禁的低俗小說；他事先調換了書封，因此沒有人發現，班上的「優等生」在背後其實是個怎麼樣的人。

帶土對此一直懷著某種難以明說的複雜情緒，並不是因為討厭游泳課，而對有藉口開脫的卡卡西心生不滿，只是當時只要從水底浮上來，眼角餘光瞥見坐在岸邊的卡卡西，盛夏的陽光就會讓他產生一種微微暈眩的錯覺。

後來游泳池維修，卡卡西順勢逃過一劫，再也不必寫病假紙條交到老師桌上。以往被同學問起來，卡卡西總是會用「身體不舒服」或「恐水」之類的藉口敷衍了事，可是帶土知道至少後者並不是真的。因為有一天下午他路過泳池的圍欄，看到卡卡西站在池邊，低頭面向池水，然後毫無預警地縱身躍入清涼的，藍色的，帶著氯水氣味的水中。銀白色的身影向下潛入池底，一會又浮上水面，微張著嘴，露出海豹般光滑的頭顱。而在那之後……。

「帶土、帶土……」卡卡西急促地喃喃，聲音在朦朧的喘息間聽不真切，他的眼睛閉著，好像沉入池水或是什麼無法擺脫的春夢一樣，手伸到兩人貼合的地方撫慰自己，又仰起頭去尋找帶土的嘴唇。於是帶土吻他，把他鎖在自己的陰影裡，更狠地把發燙的勃起往他氾濫的私處撞，每一次擦過去都好像要撥開遮掩的軟肉、直接貫穿他一樣。卡卡西終於忍不住嗚咽起來，聲音消散在帶著濕意的暑氣之中。因為深陷情慾而不知所措的卡卡西，竟然萌生出一種脆弱的感覺，讓帶土興起保護他的強烈衝動，又同時產生一種蠢蠢欲動的陰暗慾望，想要把卡卡西藏到一個只有自己才找得到的地方。他不禁很慶幸泳池維修，因為就算卡卡西願意，他也絕對不可能讓別人看到卡卡西這個樣子。光是想到卡卡西可能躺在別人身下，露出現在這樣的表情，雙眼中倒映的不是他的影像，就讓他嫉妒到快要發瘋了。

他掰開卡卡西夾緊的雙腿，讓卡卡西的身體在那片陰影裡完全敞開，包括那個讓他著迷不已的、濕軟的嫩色的謎團。疏遠而禮貌的卡卡西，語帶嘲弄的卡卡西，縱身躍入水中的卡卡西，順從地回吻的卡卡西，沈溺在帶土給予的快樂裡的卡卡西……

卡卡西……

帶土在那樣的暈眩中，兇狠地最後挺動幾次，在卡卡西斷斷續續的呻吟中，低吼著射在他的腿間。

兩個人摟在一起喘氣，渾身濕黏，卡卡西的腿間更是亂七八糟，裡頭有他自己洩出來的水和帶土的精液，全混在一起，分辨不清了。這次的高潮很漫長，帶土維持著一樣的姿勢，緊緊摟著卡卡西。卡卡西在他懷裡抖了很久，發出喘不過氣一樣的哽咽聲，腳趾捲曲，緊繃的大腿痙攣著，腰無意識地向前挺動，不曉得是在懇求還是拒絕撫摸。只不過是這樣互相磨蹭就這麼敏感，帶土完全無法想像要是真的插進去的話，卡卡西到底會變成什麼樣子。

他笨拙地親吻卡卡西的身體各處，沒有其他意思，只是想安撫他。過了一會，卡卡西終於也回吻了他。他們接吻，舌頭在彼此的口腔裡忘情地交纏。分開時，卡卡西嘗試撐起腰，有氣無力地踢了帶土一下，指使帶土把他的書包拖過來。

「你的書包真的很重……都是書，你每天帶回家以後真的都看得完嗎？」

「拜託，我又不是你……」卡卡西說。他的心跳還是飛快，說話都拖著氣息不穩的尾音，「側邊的袋子找找看，應該有面紙……」

帶土一邊嘟噥著一邊拉開書包側袋的拉鍊，往裡頭翻找著面紙包，結果倒先從裡面翻出一盒保險套。

「呃……抱歉。」他把那盒還沒開封的東西拿在手上，下意識道了歉，下一秒又覺得自己的反應荒謬極了。

卡卡西也轉過頭，看清了帶土手上的東西，然後了然地笑了一下，從帶土手裡拉過書包的袋子找起面紙。

「怎麼了，不就是套子嗎？」

「……」是這樣沒錯，帶土有些尷尬地想，但是從卡卡西的背包裡面搜出來，就有很多不一樣的意思了。

「他們能賣這種東西給優等生啊？」他把紙盒還給卡卡西，乾巴巴的問。

「什麼啊，又不是……反正，」卡卡西把紙盒塞回書包，然後終於找到了那包面紙。他低下頭，抽出幾張開始清理起來，「反正也沒用到啊。」

這是有沒有用到的問題嗎……帶土腹誹，被他沒頭沒尾的反應弄的皺起眉頭。卡卡西清理自己的動作漫不經心，甚至可以說粗魯，來回擦拭髒污的腿間，把原本就泛著淡淡紅色的皮膚擦的更加通紅了。帶土一開始忍著沒作聲，最後還是看不下去，伸手按住了卡卡西的手腕。

「你在幹嘛，笨蛋卡卡西……哎。」

卡卡西沒有動，也沒有說話，抬起眼睛來盯著他看，臉上平靜得可怕。

「總之，你先鬆手啦，」帶土撓了撓鼻頭，柔聲哄他。

卡卡西安靜地看了他一會，還是乖乖地照做了。帶土把皺成一團的紙球隨手扔到一邊，又抽了乾淨的面紙，抬起卡卡西跨在他身上的腿，小心擦去那些水污和精液的痕跡。帶土覺得自己的動作已經盡量溫柔了，可是卡卡西還是在他碰到大腿根的皮膚時瑟縮了一下，併攏起腿，怎麼都不肯配合了。帶土乾脆放棄了紙巾，改用手抹掉自己在那裡留下的痕跡，見卡卡西沒有抗拒的樣子，便繼續摩挲起他的身體。和卡卡西外在顯露出的模樣不同，此時的他總是溫和又順從的，好像被抓住了耳朵的兔子，有點可憐，可是不好好看著的話，一下就會跑掉了。

帶土的目光移到卡卡西的臉上，但是他卻彷彿難為情似的側過臉去。

「不要摸了……我說啊，你真的有想要幫忙的意思嗎？」卡卡西吸了吸鼻子，銀白色的頭髮垂下來，眼睛也是通紅的，「……算了啦，我回家再弄。」

帶土點點頭，還是遲遲沒有動作，儘管非常隱晦，從剛剛卡卡西短暫消沉的反應，他覺得自己應該也隱約猜到了原因——就算表面上一副毫不在意的樣子，卡卡西不見得真的不會往一些別的地方想去。帶土已經見識過卡卡西的脾氣，然而這不代表他知道應該怎麼回應才能化解這種問題；他能想到的，只有握著卡卡西的手，將他拉近，鼻尖討好地湊過去，帶著拒絕不了的熱氣，去吻他的臉。

「不是因為不想做，你根本不知道你剛剛有多……嗯，總之，」他親吻著卡卡西的嘴角，舔過那顆很小的痣，「不是因為你想的那樣啦。」

他沒有想好措辭就急著解釋，因此詞語的組織十分破碎，乍聽之下似乎令人摸不著頭緒，但是這已經是眼下他唯一能想到的辦法了。

「……什麼啦，聽不懂，你是白痴嗎。」卡卡西眨了眨眼，終於開口說道。

他並沒有推開他。

他們又親了許久，帶土把卡卡西壓得背都抵在牆上，讓他不得不摟著帶土的肩膀和脖子。帶土後頸的頭髮剔的很短，濕濕的扎著卡卡西的指頭，他側過頭，以自己的脖頸貼著帶土的脖子，往那裡蹭了蹭，鼻子抽動著嗅聞幾下，又移開了。

樓側的泳池已經維修了半個學期，入口拉上黃黑相間的封鎖線，沒放乾的池水在熾烈的太陽下蒸發，空氣中煥發著若有似無的氯水氣味，和帶土身上的味道混在一起。帶土原本體溫就很高，夏天特別熱的那幾天，他每次想要牽手，都會被卡卡西用手汗很多的理由嫌棄地躲開。

「你站得起來嗎？」

「嗯……」卡卡西不確定地說，反手撐著水泥牆面，試圖借力起身，試了兩次都失敗，就乾脆地放棄了。

「啊啊，沒辦法。」

「……你給我振作一點，是你覺得地板髒，不然怎麼會弄成這樣，」帶土沒好氣地說，又覺得卡卡西這樣自暴自棄的樣子很好笑，「不然你把手放上來。」

「誰知道你忍不住想搞啊……」卡卡西仰頭，好像已經完全忘了那個從後面把腳伸到椅子下、去勾帶土小腿的人是誰一樣。儘管如此，卡卡西仍然依言攀住了帶土的肩膀，讓他摟著腰，靠牆撐起兩人的體重。卡卡西鬆開圈著那寬闊臂膀的手臂，稍微活動一下，便背對著帶土去揀自己的褲子。

帶土草草紮好了自己的衣服，繫回皮帶，就盤腿坐在地上，在光天化日之下，從後頭盯著卡卡西光裸的大腿。卡卡西的腿很直，腳腕細得可以用手圈住，腿的內側也有一顆痣，顏色淡淡的藏在那裡，很吸引人。帶土從來沒見過卡卡西穿著泳褲的樣子，可是光從卡卡西抬腿套上褲子的動作，他也不難想像，泡了水而變得貼身的泳褲，是怎麼溼答答的貼在腿上，勾勒出腿間微微的凹陷。他就那樣毫不掩飾地看著，短暫陷入無恥的臆想，直到卡卡西慢吞吞地穿好衣服，把口罩戴回臉上，他才突然叫住他，「卡卡西。」

「嗯？」

「下次去南賀川吧。」

卡卡西奇怪地看了他一眼，「怎麼突然想去？」

「也沒什麼，」帶土撓撓頭，「就是覺得我們好像還沒有一起去過……剛好是夏天。」

「哦……」卡卡西意味深長地打量著他，久到帶土不自在地換了一個坐姿，又把書包揹到另一邊去，才說，「可以是可以啊，可是我不會游泳哦？」

「……啊啊就知道你要說這個……那是意外！我以前從來沒看你下過水啊？」帶土叫起來，把臉埋進手掌之間。

「你又沒問，而且我後來說的時候，你根本沒在聽啊。」

卡卡西蹲下來，饒有趣味地看著帶土羞愧到無地自容的樣子。那的確是一件趣事：後來，從來沒有見過卡卡西游泳的帶土以為同班同學溺水了，手忙腳亂地從泳池外圍衝下來，跳進游泳池，不由分說地把莫名其妙的卡卡西硬是撈上了岸。往後每次提起這樁誤會，帶土都會被捲入羞恥的漩渦。卡卡西毫不懷疑，要不是現在靠近水池的那一面有圍欄的話，帶土絕對會毫不猶豫地跳下去的。

「喂，帶土……好了啦。」等到卡卡西終於笑夠了，才伸手去撥開帶土蓋在臉上的指頭，讓裡頭那張難為情的臉露出來。帶土的眼眶因為羞惱而泛紅，眼睛是沉沉的黑色，不笑的時候就嚴肅的很；但是其他時候，他眼睛總是很明亮、很有精神的樣子，就算在水底睜開眼睛，就著陸地投射而下的帶狀光影，也能很輕易地就辨別出來，彷彿屬於一個永遠不會迷失方向的英雄。

卡卡西目不轉睛地望著那雙眼睛。這樣的帶土，讓他覺得似乎永遠沒有辦法移開自己目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 就……很喜歡小動物蹭蹭∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 帶卡傷心人日常想忘掉原作(1/1)，my腦只能容納PWP（好）


End file.
